Inside the Heart and Mind
by Icetiger 13
Summary: Ever wondered what went on in Lavi's head later in the war, after the anime finished? Ever wondered what Lenalee thought? Allen? Kanda? The pairings are implied, and the stupidity of some things too. Gotta love the Science Crew! LaviLena Yullen.


Yahoo! On the trusty laptop once more. lol. All though... it's still dead. :S

Just using my foot to support the Fic I decided to make, on sheer boredom. lol

For those who don't know me, since this is in a new category...

I'm Icetiger 13. And no, Im not 13 years of age. Im 14. lol.

You can call me Dayna. or just Icetiger. Doesn't matter to me!

Now.... this fic contains :

Craziness of the Black Order.

Involving Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Marian Cross, Well. Everyone basically. lol.

Genre : General/Romance/Drama

Disclaimer : Dont Own man. Also! Expect more stories for this category. lol I have been keeping my mind on it. :3

and..... my writing sometimes suck. Beware.

And this is sort of from Lavi's Point of View.

And Everyone elses too! :D

First Chaper is to focus on one of the relationships in this. Which is LaviLena. Another relationship in this fic is Yullen. Now those small parts you can skip, if your not a yaoi fan. It's just inbetween at small pockets. This story is based on the LaviLena relationship.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Why can't I remember if my smiles are real or not?_

_Should I always stand in the shadows and be the observer, or shall I step out and be the one observed?_

_Gramps has always said this one thing to me, over and over again._

" They are just ink, and will soon later fade from history itself. "

----

Walking down the cheery red-green christmas decorated halls, Lavi carrying a book in tow.

Everyone was allowed to slack off for the holidays and no missions were assigned during the Month of December. It was a time where exorcists and scientists enjoyed relaxing. Mistletoe was rare anywhere. Komui wanted to burn every lasting fragment of the object, but Lavi objected, suggesting something that perked Lenalee's interest.

If two guys stood under the mistletoe, they gotta follow rules. Since there are rare amount of girls, and doubting anyone would walk in at the same time as Lenalee, Komui allowed it.

Lavi was currently planning a master laughfest. Due to his boredom of being 18, and nothing better to do of the winter month and soon approaching Christmas.

It was more of a surprise, for a certain someones he knew of course. He knew Lenalee always wondered if Yu liked Allen, or that Allen liked Yu back. She even made doujin on it, which made him laugh easily and made some, just to join the fun...

_I've been spending too much time with her... _Lavi sighs, but he doesn't want to step away, but Bookman might be angry at some point if he figures this out too soon.

Lavi recalled the Halloween they had on Oct.31st. And he blushed at the fact, he had been able to restrain himself from having a nosebleed at Lenalee's costume. She was a witch and the dress was fairly short and she just looked too cute. Her dress was strapless too. He himself, was dressed up as a vampire, deciding to be like Krory and teased her a bit.

A funny thing, he did bite her neck, but softly, she didn't care, too much. Just maybe a little gasp in suprise at the suddent contact when it happened and well her face had a cherry colored blush. Way he could remember this, was because Allen took a picture, for the fun of it for future referances in happy memories between the two. Komui was very alarmed at the moment, because he was there, when he decided to be close to Lenalee and well... nearly died at night from near murder from Komui.

Allen was a egyptian mummy and his wraps kept falling apart and Kanda was always helping him and they both had a good time, even if Allen was half costumized.

Kanda was a werewolf. Which isn't surprising, suits him nicely.

We gave him some ears, and his mugen was like his claws. And quite seriously, like his claws.

A funny event between Allen and Kanda, that Lenalee took a picture of, was when they fight. But this fight was a little different, which they always were, but they were being total softies, as I would like to call them. Allen ripped off some bandage tape on his head, and while walking up behind Kanda, he wrapped it around his eyes. Which Lavi got a picture of, and Kanda's expression was priceless!

Lavi chuckled to the happy memories of October.

October, wasn't the nicest month for Lenalee, if he recalls correctly though. She had some difficulties with Levierrer

( Sp on the guys name? I hate him, so like it matters. XD )

He was a jerk. Howard Link, being left here to observe Allen, but Link wasn't such an ass to everyone. He was nice after all, unlike his strict ass general or whatever he was.....

Komui hated that guy's guts too. Who wouldn't?

After Cross dissappeared about Mid-November, faking his own death in drastics to have a carefree life, only ended up coming back because he was bored. Which was a funny excuse, considering he shot himself and got out the window and left off the face of the planet.

We all welcomed him too. Allen, well... that's another story. At least Cross was joining the Black Order for Holidays. Bound to party it up a good notch or two.

Lavi stopped his random thoughts in his mind, to look into the room where Bookman and Komui spoke. The things Bookman had just exchanged with Komui... had only made his inner-more thoughts appear more apparent...

--

Lenalee walked down the halls, just exiting her own room, in her black nightgown and her hair still up, since she had some things left to do. She walked calmly, not really watching where she was going and she bumped into something, where it sounded as they both fell, but the person fell forward and was slightly on top of her at the moment.

Opening her eyes she blinked to see red hair who was blinking back at her.

" A-Ah! Sorry Lenalee! I wasn't watching where I was headed. " Lavi stuttered and got up immediately, picking up the dropped book. Lenalee sat up and Lavi helpped her up.

" It's fine Lavi. We all have moments like that. Mind if I ask why your in a rush? " Lenalee questioned and Lavi looked a little panicked when she asked.

" Er.... " He muttered and Lenalee could sense he had a good reason.

" You don't have to answer, it's fine. Well, I should go see Nii-san before he goes balistic, thinking whatever he's thinking... " Lenalee stated rolling her eyes.

Lavi stopped her for a moment.

" Give him a moment. He's talking to Bookman about something.. " Lavi stated and Lenalee blinked and nodded.

" Will you keep me company, while I wait Lavi? " Lenalee questioned and Lavi smiled.

" You bet. Can't leave a 16 year old girl by herself in her nightgown, when majority of the people living here are males. " Lavi joked up and Lenalee giggled.

" True. So true. " Lenalee spoke a blush threatening to show. She was biting her tongue to hide it, which was working.

Lavi smiled and heard people walking around. He spotted Allen and Kanda walking into a secluded spot. Smirking, he grabbed Lenalee's wrist to take her over, with him to spy.

" Shh... Allen and Kanda are in the alley. I wanna see what's going on. " Lavi explained and Lenalee nodded smiling, looking over as well.

--

" Fine. You can stay in my room until the season is over, for hiding. But otherwise, you leave. " Kanda explained and Allen smiled, then suddenly and randomly glomped him.

" Thanks Kanda! Jeeze, sometimes your nice. " Allen smiled and Kanda felt his cheeks get heated.

--

" Oh. " Lavi started

"My." Lenalee joined in

" God. " they both finished.

" Yu-chan's blushing! Damn, don't have a camera! But still! " Lavi smiled greatly and Lenalee was a step ahead, getting pics, and her camera didn't have flash feature.

" One step ahead as always, Lenalee? " Lavi chuckled and Lenalee smiled.

" Always. Moments like these are oh so rare~ " She said in a sing song voice, putting the camera away again.

" I want some of them. I need blackmail, because they love to beat on me. If I have blackmail, I'm bruise free! " Lavi cheered and Lenalee couldn't help but laugh at his gesture.

Komui came down the hall behind the two teens and peeked over to what they were looking at, and well taking pictures of. At least, Lavi wasn't trying to court his sister. Which pleased him to an ordeal, after the funny events of Halloween.

" Well isn't this interesting? We have a gay couple among us. How wonderful! " Komui whispered and Lavi and Lenalee were surprised and spun around.

" Oh! Komui! It's just you... sheesh. Scared me much? " Lavi stated, hand on his chest. Komui only smiled.

Lenalee smiled to her brother. " Hello Nii-san. " Lenalee greeted.

Lavi looked over to Lenalee. " Well, that's my que. I hope you have a nice night, Lenalee. Good night, Komui. " Lavi waved and walked off.

Komui and Lenalee walked over to his office.

" Well, care to explain why your hanging with Lavi at this ungodly hour? " Komui questioned, a glint in his glasses.

Lenalee's sweat dropped.

" Well, I asked him to wait with me, while you and Bookman were talking. Or well, that's what Lavi told me. So he waited with me, since incase the majority of those living here are males. It's an inside joke on that one... Then we spotted Kanda and Allen.. " Lenalee smiled her face a healthy color.

Komui looked shocked though.

" Did Lavi say he heard anything to what me and Bookman were talking about? " Komui asked, slightly panicked.

" .. Nii-san? Is there a problem? I don't know. He didn't mention it, but he might have. Considering how we met up, was when he bumped into me, since he was in a rush..... " Lenalee pondered and Komui's hat fell off his head and onto the floor.

" That's not good then. He did hear. " Komui stated, ruffling his hair and went to find a phone.

He dialed numbers which went to one of the rooms.

" Yes? Hello Bookman. Lavi may have overheard our conversation, please be wary. Goodnight. " Komui stated and hung up.

" What's the big deal, Nii-san? " Lenalee questioned and Komui sighed, and held a soft smile.

" Well. There are some things, even Lavi doesn't know just yet. But that isn't for me to tell you. If he decides to, then he does. " Komui stated and Lenalee nodded.

" Well, I only came to say good night. Anyway, Night Nii-san! " Lenalee hugged Komui and left and Komui waved.

" Have a good sleep Lenalee!!!!!! " Komui stated in a high cheerful voice.

--

Lavi woke with a small startle, from his dream. He dreamt of the war he was last at. Sighing with relief, it was only history that reviewed itself supposedly. Sitting up he looked around. He looked down to what he was wearing, which was a simple black tanktop, and some capree pants. Getting up lazily, he stared at the time. 5:30 AM.

_Oh yeah... Gramps wanted me to see him in the Library bout somethin....._ Lavi remembered hazily, opening his room door, not bothering to change or brush out his hair just yet. Besides the Order was like his home, he can rome around in what he wears at 5:30 AM, right?

Walking around, he entered the 4th Library, without hesitation. Bookman stood there, waiting and wide awake.

" Your finally here. What takes you so long, Lavi? " Bookman stated and Lavi groaned.

" Shush up Old Panda... it's 5:30 in the darn mornin.. " Lavi yawned lazily and Bookman gave him a good boot to the head, for calling him 'Old Panda'

" Watch your langauge boy. " Bookman warned and Lavi sat up.

" Alive and Kicking this morning I see.... well what did ya want, at this surprisingly early hour? " Lavi questioned standing back up and stretched.

Bookman sighed.

" You heard some of the conversation I had with Komui last night, didn't you? " Bookman stated out and Lavi froze and his gaze softened.

" Yeah. That was some unexpected stuff. " Lavi sighed and Bookman decided to explain.

" Well, it's true though Lavi, even though you didn't know until now. Now I shall explain everything to you from point one. So listen well. " Bookman stated yet again, and Lavi nodded, sitting down and listening intently.

" When I found you when you were 6 years of age, after your parents had died, which your mother, was my daughter. Hence why I took you under my wing. Now you didn't know we were related, for I travelled a great distance. Now finding both your mother, and father dead from the incident, and finding you alive still, there was some hope left for someone to care for. Hence why I've lived to the age I am. Now Lavi, your mother was a kind hearted woman. All though female, I taught her many things and your father, knew much to begin with. Like swordsman ship and tactics, which you display at the best of moments, once reminded. Now that finding out, why your parents died, was beyond your control. It is not your fault Lavi. I wanted you to know that. Your mother, was never the best health conditions and your father was headstrong until the end. You, are to continue living for them. And also, I have a picture of them, you are a baby in this picture, but I have 2 copies. One for you to keep. " Bookman explained, handing Lavi the picture. Lavi smiled.

" Thanks Gramps. Now to actually know, that your my actual grandfather, makes me wonder why your so short....... " Lavi muttered and Bookman's hand turned panda and wacked him.

" Shut up! Be grateful boy, you still have a living relative. Now, do you remember your actual name? Full name wise. " Bookman questioned and Lavi's sweat dropped.

" Er.... No. " Lavi muttered and laughed nervously and Bookman sighed.

" Lavi Richard Bookman. "

Bookman stated and Lavi blinked.

" So the name I have now, which was supposedly my 49th name, is my real name?! " Lavi exclaimed and Bookman nodded.

" Precisely. I have birth certificates for proof if you wish. " Bookman stated, holding out several cards and Lavi's sweat dropped.

" Thats fine.... " Lavi stated.

Bookman walked over to a stack of books and dropped it in front of Lavi.

" Now the actual point of this! Start reading boy. You have lots to do before breakfast. " Bookman stated and Lavi had a pout on his face.

" And the mental torture of my ever so dying brain begins with books... at 5-6 in the morning. Oh wonderful. " Lavi stated sarcastically.

--

Lavi fell asleep on the couch, in his pj's basically.

Bookman allowed him to rest, since the work was done and left the room in a fashionable manner, or well, as he always have.

Lenalee walked by, after being told that they've been working since 5:30. She only got up at 8 am, which was about 2 hours ago. So Lavi and Bookman have been working for a long while, to say the least.

Walking into the Library, she walked around books and cleaned up the room, gradually putting books away, stacking papers neatly and making sure people could actually walk in here. She turned her attention to the body on the couch.

Lavi. In his black tank top, and pj pants, basically. He was out like a light, sleeping like a log. Little snores escaping his body, which rised up and down soundly. A little bit of drool escaped the corner of his mouth too, which was sorta funny, in a way, that showed Lavi worked enough he zonked out.

Lenalee smiled softly and grabbed a blanket from the closet, and a small pillow. Walking back over to the couch, she saw Lavi holding a picture, in his sleep of course, but she didn't notice before. It was faced down still, Lenalee stared at it in interest. But ignored it, as she softly lifted Lavi's head, placing the pillow underneath, and throwing the blanket over him. She grabbed a bookmark, to mark the page he was reading on in the book he had. Picking up the book, it was something to do with Wars, illnesses, and well basically the stuff you really rather not read in early hours. Lenalee sighed, placing the small rabbit bookmark in the book and placing it back beside Lavi.

_Just what are the things Bookman make you read Lavi?_ Lenalee thought, brushing her hand over his bangs softly. His hair was soft, and not covered in any hair products. Which it never was oddly enough, no matter how spiky his hair was. She realized what she was doing and stood up straight immediately, a blush covering her face. Her sweat dropped slightly and decided to leave the room.

She looked back one last time, to still see Lavi sleeping, shifting ever so slightly. He really did look peaceful. No facial expression really.

She left the room with a smile and minded her business the meanwhile.

--

Komui was ringing bells, and overly excited to try a new experiment. Morally test it on two 18 year olds. One that was cheerful and full of knowledge. Another that was simply anti-social beyond compare.

Now Reever, had something to do with this. Already knowing the effects and how to create a nice situation.

And as did the entire science department, who were just as weird as the ones in the Asian Branch.

The ones that were younger decided to all play a funny game, since they were bored as hell, and didn't want to do paperwork or anything. Not like Komui ever did it. All it was, was sitting on the floor waiting to be signed, or burned in most trivial ways in getting rid of it. Which was quite simple with there newer inventions.

Now what this ingredient did, was something beyond good.

Or well, for the match makers for the young exorcist teens.

They wanted to see, what would happen if they turned Lavi and Kanda, into 4 year olds. Of course, they prepared a medicine reversing the effects too, once they felt like giving it to them.

--

Kanda, eating his soba noddles as usual, felt a little odd. Dismissing that thought, he walked down the halls in thought.

_Now.... My Moyashi isn't here today... wait what? He isn't my moyashi! Baka... _Kanda argued mentally. On the outside, sure he didn't have any expressions or cared about a damn thing, but he was growing a soft spot for Allen. Feeling slightly more weird then before, he stumbled to the Science Department somehow, where Allen and Lenalee stood.

Kanda fell over and blue gases formed around him and the people in the room were in surprised.

" Kanda! " He could hear Allen and Lenalee's voice out of them all the easiest.

The gases cleared and his clothes were a bit heavy. He opened his eyes and check his hands. _Okay, I'm still human. Hair is long and in tact.... Wait, why is everythign bigger?!_ Kanda stared around the room then down his own body and then glared over to the science department.

" What the hell did you put in my food, that did this, to my body?!?! " His voice sounded so much lighter too. Like a toddler slightly, but on edge.

" Oh for the love of ... " Kanda muttered.

Allen bursted out laughing. And laughing, and laughing. Kanda stood up, grabbed mugen, which was hard to handle at his size, and well his pants kinda wasn't on him, but his shirt was long enough to cover anything anyway, and looked like some oversized dress. Even his hair elastic fell out.

" Baka Moyashi! You had something to do with this, didn't you?! Come back here! " Kanda screamed, which it sounded like screaming with his voice anyway, running to chase Allen.

... he fell over after the first minute.

...... Plan A. Kill Moyashi. Fail.

Plan B? Go find Lavi and have him take revenge.

Kanda got up and ran out of the room to the Library. Where orange gases slowly disappated out the door and Bookman looking utterly in tears, from laughing.

" What the Fuck! What just happened to my body Old Panda! What did you put in that coffee Gramps! Yo. Answer me! " Lavi's voice echoed the room, or well, a lighter voice anyway..

Kanda stood there and Lavi looked over to him and waved.

" Oh Hello Yu-chan. I see you had some mishaps this morning too. " Lavi stated, his clothes were also too big,and the only thing hanging on his body left was his black tanktop. Which was seriously oversized and about to fall off.

" Che. At least my clothes aren't falling off. I think they planned it, BakaUsagi. Now come, we need the cure. " Kanda stated, dragging Lavi out the room with him. Bookman, was still laughing, even when called Old Panda, this was just too much...

Of course, he had some help in planning this. Lavi, while walking behind Kanda, still held onto a picture. Kanda spotted it and grabbed it.

" Gah! Yu! Give it back! " Lavi whined and Kanda looked at the picture and raised a brow.

" Who are these people? One's blonde with green eyes, the other a red head with blue. " Kanda looked at the picture, then over to Lavi.

" Ne. Ne. They are my parents, Yu-chan. Give it back now! I only got it yesterday... " Lavi pouted snatching it back. Kanda nodded his head slowly and the two walked off, into the science lab again. Bookman beat them there. Where the remainder of there clothes were folded neatly already and Johnny was taking measurements.

" We will get new clothes fixed for you. Komui got some stuff ordered up and by the way. We plan to leave you this way, for a week. Just to see how it goes. " Johnny explained, finishing his measurements and Lavi gawked.

" WHATTTTTTT?! I can't be........... uh.. how old am I suppose to be at this size? " Lavi pondered out loud and everyone's sweat dropped.

" 4 years old. " Reever answered and Kanda paled.

" F-Four years old?! We can barely do anything at this age... " Kanda stuttered.

Komui smiled. " The point of this, is to get you both to rely on other people more. Such as your team mates, which you only tend to protect, then anything else in relying on them. " Komui explained and Lavi sighed.

" This is going to be a **very long **week.... " Lavi pouted.

--

Lavi and Kanda were dressed once more.

Lavi got a black t-shirt, with dragon patterns on it, with some shorts.  
Kanda got a Navy Blue tanktop, and some black pants. The elastics hurt his hair at the moment, which was one of the complaints, so he left it down.

Lenalee and Allen were to take care of them. For the ENTIRE week.

Allen said he would take care of Kanda and Lenalee nodded.

Lavi tried walking around but felt tired easy, but didn't complain. Lenalee smiled and picking him up simply. Lavi was surprised.

" Er... Put me down Lenalee. " Lavi stated, looking her in the face, as she continued walking.

" Since your body is smaller Lavi, you can't walk for such a long time. The point of this, is to rely on us. Remember? The sooner, the better, wouldn't you think? " Lenalee stated and Lavi blinked.

" Ahhhhh! I see. So if I cooperate, I might get let off early? " Lavi smile and Lenalee nodded. " So I hear. I wouldn't be for sure though... " Lenalee stated, her sweat dropped and Lavi nodded.

" Worth a try. Ah well, I don't really mind. " He spoke a grin on his face and Lenalee blushed a bit.

" So what's it like? " Lenalee questioned and Lavi tillted his head. His hair was definately more unruly when he was a child, was what she observed.

" What's what like? " Lavi questioned and Lenalee smiled.

" Being four years old again. " Lenalee stated and Lavi pondered his mind.

" Well... not liking the lighter tone voice, smaller body that needs to go through puberty all over again, which had just ended because I am 18, and well, the world looks much bigger, all though its smaller then we think. " Lavi explained and Lenalee nodded and entered her room.

" You still look tired. I found you earlier passed out on the couch. So sleep for a while. " Lenalee spoke, placing him down. He kinda was latched onto her, his small arms around her neck softly.

" Awwwwwwww. Do I have toooo? " Lavi whined, as if he was a kid again.

Lenalee smiled. " Of course! You won't grow otherwise.. " Lenalee stated and Lavi smiled to her simple reply. " I know. I know. You should though too, I don't mind company~ " Lavi smirked and Lenalee blinked.

" Still the pervert and your body is at 4 years of age. Smart Lavi. Go to sleep. " Lenalee spoke and Lavi smiled naturally.

" You bet. My brain didn't lose information. And Good Afternoon to you too Lenalee. " Lavi spoke, plopping onto his back and closing his eye. Lenalee dragged the blanket up and let it land onto Lavi. He looked already asleep, so ever so softly, she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

" Before you know it, you'll be back to normal Lavi. Just one week. " Lenalee spoke and left.

Lavi opened his eye, after he heard the door click shut, a very red face showed up immediately.

_.... Maybe the week won't be so bad. Right?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_YES! 4000 some words.... lol. ( Only counting inside the story, not my exetremely long author notes)_

_:3_

_I hope you liked it. If not, I dont mind a few suggestions in the way you want to see the story turn to. Basically, constructive critism._

_  
Flame Reviews hurt. Remember that. So don't go super evil mean mode. LOL_

_:P_

_Reviews of any kind are nice anyway. :3_

_Since Yullen is in this too, you gotta cooperate to the Yaoi lovers too. So I will make the sections different, if you want, if your not a yaoi fan. It's just a part of the story, so if you wanna skip there moments, you can. I dont see the issue in that, it works for all._

_If you like both pairings selected, well bonus for you! :D_

_Now okay, Obviously NONE OF US knows what Lavi's parents look like.  
Or what his ACTUAL name is. So I made it up. Dont go telling me etc etc or whatever on anything. I am using those things to improvise this fic, to make it fill in proper to the point of where Im starting at._

_Anyway, enjoy your morning-afternoon-evening-night. Or well, heck, whenever you read this stuff. XD_

_-Dayna_

_- Dayna_


End file.
